Yandere-chan Takes Upskirt Pics Of YuriOfWind So Richard Dawkins Has Fapping Material He Can Use To Jizz On mattiesensei666's Carpet Flavored Pie
'''NOTE:'This story was deleted from Trollpasta for the following reasons - "Too Much NSFW Shit"'' One Day, Yandere-Chan was getting bored of murdering anybody who set foot near senpai and so she started to take pics for Info-Chan. At the time, Info-Chan had made a hyper realstic blood-pact with Richard Dawkins who wanted to ruin the Pie of someone he hated with a rage greater then a thousand nuns. Who was this person? They call him... mattiesensei666 mattiesensei666 had gotten bored of making trollpastas and took up a quiet life of culinary work while Feem and Tyrone read out Anne Frank and Hitler's sex orgy with Goku and Vegeeta, after they had taken over 9,000 viagra pills. mattiesensei666 had just finished baking his newest work, A carpet flavored pie. The contents were nothing more then carpet, it would have tasted so good to Azula (mattiesensei666's waifu) and so he made it specially for her. However, ever since the Trollpasta where Dawkins gets trolled by Toph, mattiesensei666 has been hated by Dawkins. Dawkins needed fapping material as his one biggest goal in life was no longer to keep creationism out of science, but was to ruin mattiesensei666's relationship with Azula. Info-Chan was just the girl to hook him up, as Info-Chan already traded upskirt pics for favors, she decided that if a sexy enough target were to have gotten a hyper realistic upskirt pic by Yandere-Chan, then Info-Chan would fufill the pact. Andrew OfWind's family had just moved to Japan after his horrifyingly boring and minautnous experiance at the hands of a pissed of JC-The-Hyena, and so he had to attend school. For whatever reason Andrew, better known on teh interwebz as YuriOfWind, was given a girl's uniform when attending Generic Animu Highschool. YuriOfWind wore it anyway along with panties that have ULTRA SMEXY HYPERREALISTIC STRIPES!!!!11!!!11!111!!1!11!1!1!11! While attending his first day at Generic Animu Highschool, YuriOfWind was approached by a Yandere-Chan covered in hyper-realstic menstrual blood. Yandere-Chan apologised for spilling Hyperrealstic paint on her uniform and for holding a real katana after murdering 15 students. After talking about naming childeren after species of Potatoes, YuriOfWind turned around to go to his first class, allowing Yandere-Chan to quickly snap an upskirt photo, but before she could send it to Info-Chan, A skeleton popped out, then used the power of the dragonballs to morph into EVIL PATRIXXX's asexual offspring after having drunk bar-sex with Chipzel in a daycare. EVIL PATRIXXx's asexual offspring after having drunk bar-sex with Chipzel in a daycare then pulled out a miniature Steven Fry and started chasing after Yandere-Chan screaming about how it would make Yandere-Chan lactate Qua'rans from her vajazzle. YuriOfWind though nothing of it and went to math class after Yandere-Chan slit the throat of EVILPATRIxXX's asexual offspring after having drunk-sex with Chipzel in a daycare and dragged the corpse into the school incinerator. But then, a Xenomorph popped out and crawled into the airvents. The Xenomorph was never found again. Meanwhile, Info-Chan started wondering when she would get the upskirt pics of YuriOfWind. Just as she was about to check her phone, I LIED TO ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS BECAUSE THE XENOMORPH DRUNKLY STUMPED INTO THE CLASSROOM WITH A BOTTLE OF SCOTCH AND A HYPER-REALISTIC TOMMY WISEAU BOBBLEHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Xenomorph proceeded to headbite some random student and everybody cried because if you don't feel sad for a character that wasn't even important to the plot then you're a heartless monster. Hicks suddenly burst into the classroom and had a tea-party with the Xenomorph before befriending the creature and taking a trip to Dopeville with it where they lived happily ever after. The End Nah JK, Anyway, Yandere-Chan just finished mopping up blood and nobody questioned it because that's only the logical thing to do when you see someone who's named "Yandere-Chan" mopping up blood. She was late to class but the teacher didn't care because they knew that Yandere-Chan was a good girl who totally wouldn't murder anybody over anything. Whilst Yandere-Chan was doing school, Richard Dawkins was trying to get hard with Japanese porn, but found that the mosaic censoring stopped him from getting hard. He needed upskirt pics, and of the sexiest man alive, YuriOfWind. As Dawkins gazed at mattiesensei666's bakery, seeing as he kept the Carpet Flavored Pie, which was now covered in magic, in the refridgerator made of ice so it was see-through. He thought of how Azula would react if mattiesensei666's Pie became a cream-PIE, Azula probably wouldn't give a shit, but Dawkins thought otherwise. Dawkins put down his sextant when his Archenemy, Ben Stein, came over for a sex orgy involving Scott Cawthon and Ridley Scott. After Yandere-Chan angered the shinto toilet god and made out with Carl Sagan's corpse, she finally reached for her phone, only to find out that nobody was phone!!!!! So Yandere-Chan went to RaydeoShaq because they were having a 2-for-1 sale on iPhone 999,999s. She returned to school only to find that YuriOfWind had turned into a potato. Suddenly, the Toilet God resurrected Carl Sagan. Carl Sagan then became the master of the universe and assassinated Ben Stein with Snoop Dogg and therefore made the world a better place. Yandere-Chan begged Carl Sagan to turn YuriOfWind into YuriOfWind again but Carl Sagan said: "Only if you write a fanfic where Jeff The Killer becomes a Salmon and challanges H.R. Giger to a DDR showdown." So Yandere-Chan did and YuriOfWind was now YuriOfWind again, but then she was caught trying to take an upskirt pic by NONE OTHER THEN THE DARK LORD HERSELF... ...ANITA SARKEESIAN... ...Anita proceeded to accuse Yandere-Chan of supporting the rape despite the fact that doing so would be hypocritical as YuriOfWind was a man and according Anita's lawjikz "u cn't b secksist 2 a boi". So, as the omnipotent being that he now was, Carl Sagan erased dat dunkadelic hoe from existance and gave Yandere-Chan a cookie for allowing him to kill the dark lord of the third wave. After that moment of horrendous filler, the police came and found that Yandere-Chan was mostly innocent so everybody was sent home. Along the way she snapped an upskirt pic of YuriOfWind and sent it, but it didn't go to Info-Chan, it went to... MUTAHAR FROM SOME ORDINARY GAMERS!!11!!!1111!1!1! Mutahar sent 999 animatronic Christian Weston Chandlers to brutally facerape Yandere-Chan. Yandere-Chan's Mary Sue prevented her brutal faceraping!! Mutahar then commited suicizzle with Comic Sans that he plunged through his trachea. The robot CWCs wasn't filler though, as their defeat affected the plot greatly. Now the world was taken over by Chris Chan, and since Yandere-Chan was currently a boyfriend-free gurl, she was abducted and taken to Chris's lair of DOOM and shit. There she had a talk with Chris Chan. "Well well, have I found myself a sweetheart that isn't a troll now?" Chris said. "Nani-desu ka?" Yandere-Chan asked in confusion. Chris Chan was about to get naked and attempt to fuck Yandere-Chan's brains out with his HYPER REALISTIC VIRGIN PENIS, but just then, Doomguy busted in with the help of BLACKBusterCritic and SteemyMustard (who was a Xenomorph currently eating moutain dew flavored 50-calibur BMG sniper ammunition). "SCREEEEEEEEEE!!!!1111!!1!1!1!1111!11!!!!1!" SteemyMustard said. "Stop playing PS3 and do something with your life you stupid Sonicfag!" BLACKBuster said. "UGH!" Doomguy said before punching Chris Chan in the duck with bladed knuckles. BLACKBusterCritic untied Yandere-Chan and escorted her out as Doomguy pissed on CWC and SteemyMustard (who had molted into a Queen by now) headbited Chris Chan and used her tail to anally penetrate Chris, Literally, Penetrate, as in stab to death. As CWC's rule was overthrown and Carl Sagan took back the throne Yandere-Chan then killed everybody at school except for Info-Chan, Senpai-Kun, and YuriOfWind. Since she had gotten Hyperpixilated blood on YuriOfWind's panties she hit him with a tranquilizer dart that BLACKBusterCritic gave her and she gave YuriOfWind new panties. After taking a third upskirt pic of YuriOfWind and this time sent it to Info-Chan. Info-Chan gave the picture to Richard Dawkins who had just finished blowing his nose on Ridley Scott's face. Richard Dawkins entered hyper fappening mode and shot super smexy spooky hyper-realistic semen into the air that flew into outer orbit and froze in the void of space then melted into a liquid on re-entry with the atmosphere before landing straight into mattiesense666's carpet flavored pie as he presented it to Azula in a flower field full of Doogoos from Hyperdimension Neptunia. Neptune and Compa, who were grinding for XP off of the Doogoos, looked on in horror as Carl Sagan laughed like a fuccboi as mattiesense666 screamed to the sky. The-Motherfucking-End!!! Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:NSFW Category:Utub Peeps Category:Carl Sagan Category:Yandere-Sim Category:Has something to do with CWC